


when everything's made to be broken

by hanorganaas



Series: August Rush 2014 [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drama, Elizabeth is sick of people grabbing John to get her to do stuff, Especially Kolya, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Schmoop, Sparky (cause we need more of it here)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kolya, Cowen, The Zaelians, the inhabiants of M2H-212,” Elizabeth said almost desperate, “all do the same thing, use you against me to make me crack to give information about Atlantis. I don’t know much longer I can do this John….watch you get hurt for the sake of keeping the city safe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	when everything's made to be broken

**Author's Note:**

> For 1_Million_Word's August Rush Challenge using this picture prompt:
> 
> http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/August%20Rush2/A05sga-sheppard_zps2c0bf8f9.jpg

“I’m sick of this John.”

John lifted his head, from the small PDA that he fiddled with in his hands. His handsome face covered with cuts from the beating Elizabeth, bound and helpless to a chair, was made to watch. All to get information out of her. Even staring at him knowing he was safe…..she couldnt get the image of him being beaten out of her head. His eyes only narrowed in concern.

“Kolya, Cowen, The Zaelians, the inhabiants of M2H-212,” Elizabeth said almost desperate, “all do the same thing, use you against me to make me crack to give information about Atlantis. I don’t know much longer I can do this John….watch you get hurt for the sake of keeping the city safe.”

John slipped his large hand in hers. He squeezed it tight giving her as gentle of a smile he could muster through the cuts. He done it many times before for reassurance. She loved it, and yet at the same time, with all the instances she watched him starved, beaten….even fucking fed on by a wraith to make her crack, it made her feel…..disgusted. It was almost if Elizabeth was allowing an open invitation for their enemies to take him away to make her speak.

“You are so strong Elizabeth,” He whispered his thumb running against the top of her hand, she wanted to pull her hand away but his touch….for so long she was hiding her feelings but when he did things like this, or he almost died she was drawn closer to him, “you have never broken once because of me…and I don’t think you ever will...you never need to worry about me...I survived bugs….Wraith ang-”

“I don’t think you get it John,” Elizabeth interrupted him, her brow furrowing, “Remember years ago when you thought Kolya killed me and you killed 55 Genii soldiers on an Angry Rampage….well John, I feel that way everytime you get hurt….when you suffer I die a little inside” Her free hand unconsciously moving against his cheek, moving against the skin. She could feel his breath against her skin. It was too much and too close for comfort. “I lov- I should go.”

Elizabeth’s hand slipped off John’s face as she turned in her chair to move away but he gripped her hand. He moved his face close to hers. His lips only a breath away.

“Don’t let them stop you from how you feel ‘Lizabeth,” John whispered, “I never did.”

Before she could comprehend his words, his lips gently touched hers almost like a Butterfly doing a landing on a delicate flower. Elizabeth expected it to be quick almost like it wasn’t there. But it lingered as his hand moved up to brush her hair away from her face. In that moment she forgot everything, the beating, his screaming and all of his suffering. It was only them...nothing else.

John finally pulled away but continued to play with a strand of her hair.

“You never have to worry when those bastards try to use me against you,” He whispered, “because I know I have a strong girl always waiting for them to come home...just remember that.”

Elizabeth sighed deeply and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed eyes knowing he may have been bruised, but he was here and he was always going to find his way home.

“I know,” She whispered contently. “I know.”


End file.
